Devil Inside
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: What if Norman Bates had a twin sister and she was thrown into the mix
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the house hearing Norman and Mother crying, I rushed to see what had upset them. I saw my Father dead, I feel on my knees on started crying as well my mother reached for Me and Norman and gave us I bear hug.

"It's gonna be ok." She said cradling us

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Six Months Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the part you say Mother this is beautiful, I am so happy we're moving here you are so smart to have thought of this". She said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Mother this is so beautiful, I'm so happy you're making us move here, You're so smart to force us to do things we so no in."Norman said

"Yea Mother this was not the worst idea you had in five years" I pitched in being sarcastic

"You guys are asses "She replied.

We all started to smile and laugh at each other. Mother then told us to close as eyes, I felt the car stop and park.

"Okay no peeking" Mother said I heard the car door open "Keep'em closed" pulling both of us out of the car "Okay, Okay, Not yet."She said positioning Me and Norman together then I heard the car door close. "Open your eyes" I open my eyes seeing my Mother laid on a car and a Motel and a House.

"Well what do you guys think?" she said still smiling.

I was frustrated to say anything then Norman started to laugh.

"This is crazy mom" he said still laughing

"It's not crazy, It's not, We're gonna run this place, Mm-hmm." She started to walk to us and get in between us hugging our waist "We own a motel, Norman and Norma Bates the II" . Then she started to pull us toward the motel "Come on, I wanna show you the house." We then walked to the house.

" I bought the whole thing." She said opening the door "The house and the motel on a Foreclosure". She then raced to the curtains and opened them. "And everything came with it".

"Awesome, You can't buy furniture like this anymore" Norman said.

"Yea this house looks like it's been vacant since the civil war" I said touching the couch.

"You have to imagine this room without all this crap in it, just simple elegant furnishings, open space, light, linen drapes, fresh peonies, this space is beautiful." She finished with a sigh and a smile.

"Come on, I want to show you upstairs" She said grabbing both of our hands and dragging us both up stairs.

"What's up here my room?" Norman asked

"No, I put you down here, closer to me" She replied.

Even though Me and Norman are twins, Norman is her favorite she would always choose him over me and when she do things with me it feels like she's not interested.

"What about me Mother" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Oh you can sleep right beside Norman's room I guess" She said going into another room.

"And this is my room". She said sitting on her bed "Norman, Norma we've been through a lot this is a chance to start over". She said making her way over to us.

"Maybe some people don't get to start over, maybe they just bring themselves to a new place" Norman replied.

"They do get to start over, but they have to try, yeah? Norman, Norma, please, for me, It's all gonna be good you'll see." She said then we got into a group hug.

I was sitting beside Norman while listening to music on my iPhone 4s and I was holding Norman's hand as well because I was very nervous of the first day of school and I didn't know how to make any friends.

Then all of a sudden these girls came out of nowhere and one of these girls pulled Norman's earplugs out, So I took out my own earplugs

"Your new, what's your name?" The Blonde hair girl said while sitting beside Norman.

For some reason I didn't want her to talk to Norman she looked like trouble, and Mother would also flip out because he is talking to a girl.

"Norman Bates and this is my twin sister Norma Bates the II" Norman said.

"When did you move here Norman and Norma Bates" another girl said.

"Last night". Norman said

"Where, What house"? The Blonde hair girl asked.

"Oh, here, The house at the motel" Norman replied

"Oh, so you guys bought the motel?" a third girl asked

"Are you actually gonna live here, or are you just flipping the property?" the fourth girl said

"We're staying" I said to the girl before Norman had a chance to open his mouth .

"Do you have any brothers?" the girl asked

"An older brother, but he doesn't live here, Just me, my sister and my mom" Norman told the girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The blonde hair girl asked. I narrowed my eyes at her and squeezed Norman hand.

"No" Norman replied.

Then a car pulled up "Want a ride?" The girl in the car asked

Me and Norman looked at each other, I really didn't get a good vibe off of them as friends who just shows up and tries to hit on a guy or ask them questions.

"You got it, It's amazing!" a girl said.

"Come on" the blonde hair girl said. "Come with us" then she started to pull Norman to the car. Norman turned to his head to me

"I'll catch the bus you go ahead." I said smiling but Norman had a sad look on his face. But he still got in the car.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked sitting on his lap. Really she just had to sit on his lap what a whore. Everyone always tries to steal Norman from me. But Me and Norman have been inseparable ever since birth.

"No your fine" Norman said.

I put my earplugs back in my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to them speak to each other. They finally left and ten minutes after they did the bus came.

I sadly had no classes with Norman and class was boring as ever I didn't have any friends to talk to. And when the bell rung I was the first out of the classroom.

As I was walking down the hall someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to look at a boy around my age he smiled at me

"My name is Wyatt Jones" he said holding out his hand

I smiled back at him and took his hand in mine "Norma Bates"

We both turned to see Norman glaring at Wyatt.


	2. Chapter 2

I waved my hand in front of Norman's face because he was still glaring at Wyatt. Norman seemed to notice this when he stopped and look at me

"Wyatt this is Norman my twin brother, Norman this is Wyatt" gesturing to both of them while I talked.

"Hi nice to meet Norman" Wyatt said holding his hand out

Norman forced a smile "nice to meet you too" taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well I hope we meet again Wyatt but we really need to go" I said taking Norman 's hand in mines.

"Oh ok see you later" he said waving his hand as we turned our backs to him.

I was in my room when I heard commotion I walked to the stairs only to find a angry Norman walking up the stairs

"What's wrong" I said as I followed behind him in his room.

"It's mother, she always has to interfere with the people we talk to" he said clearly still mad at mother.

"Calm down she is just being safe who we just moved here" trying to make him understand where mother is coming from.

"You sound just like her" he said texting in his phone he then got up and opened the window.

"Where are you going?" I said following behind them.

"You coming or not?" he said climbing out the window he then fell trying to get down from the window

"Norman!" I whispered screamed I ran to the window to see if he was alright he started to get up and I started to climb out the window I was more fortunate then Norman and did not fall.

"Norman" I whispered again and rushed over to him and started to check if he did any damage to his body I started to rub his and move my hands through his hair to check his head.

"I'm fine now come on" he said grabbing my hand and we started to run he let go of my hand when we was in the sight of Bradley and her friends.

"Oh my god you're so cute" Bradley said talking to Norman I frowned at her when she said it "You guys actually thought we were going to study"

"Yeah" Norman replied.

Me and Norman was standing together looking at people who were drinking and doing drugs I sighed as the music got louder.

Then Bradley came towards us "Those dumb bitches left you guys here all by yourselves"

"No it's fine there is a lot to look at" Norman said smiling widely

"Is that a line" Bradley replied

"No it was sentence" I said getting annoyed of her already

"You guys are different" She said

"I don't know maybe" Norman said still smiling

Then all of a sudden she started to walk to Norman and they both engaged in there on conversation I was about to eavesdrop when someone cleared there throat I turned to see Wyatt who was smiling again.

"Hey" I said smiling back.

"Hi I didn't expect you here" he said gesturing around the party.

"Well I'm here with my idiot brother, Why are you here?" I said looking at him suspiciously

"Oh, I'm here with my best friend Richard" He said I raised my eyebrow "Bradley's boyfriend".

I nodded my head then it came to me Bradley has a boyfriend and she been flirting with Norman ever since we got here what a whore. I'm going to tell Norman about this later. I snapped out of my thoughts when a boy came over to Norman and Bradley. So I walked over to them and Wyatt followed behind me.

"Wat's up bro" Wyatt said seeing the boy come over .

"Ah nothing dude" The boy said.

"Richard, this is Norman and Norma, there new to our school" Bradley said but Richard was looking at me as if I was some eye candy. So I'm guessing the boyfriend is a whore as well.

"Hey" He said looking at me.

"Hey" Norman said

"Hi" I said waving my hand.

"Babe Jones just got here let's say hi" Richard said .

"You guys want to come" Bradley said.

"No I think were going to stay here" I said before Norman had a chance to speak. But right before thay was about to walk away Richard winked at me. Nobody seemed to notice and when I turned Wyatt was gone.

I was shocked to say or do anything so I just waited until he was gone and when he left I relaxed. I saw the look on Norman's face so I grabbed his hand to soothe him and we both walked out of the party with our fingers entwined with one another's.

We got to the house and Me and Norman was trying to think of a way to get into the house without Mother knowing we left the house. I was still thinking when I heard a shriek coming from the house Me and Norman sprinted up the stairs to see what had happen.


End file.
